What a Gentleman
by buttercups 7273
Summary: When Maka is late for her first real date what will happen? Has her date stood her up? One-Shot, SoMa. I suck a summaries XD (might continue if you guys like it)


**Hello everyone. This is Laura, and no I'm not dead. I am alive and well. This is just a one-shot that I came up with and has been on my laptop for several months now but I just got the inspiration to finish it. **

**To those who are wondering when I'll update my other story...I don't really know, but I WILL update it...eventually.**

**I might do another chapter of this since I have a vague idea of what I'd do if I continued but it depends on it you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Soul Eater. I am just using them to tell a story my crazy mind came up with. **

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack_

The quick noise of high heels slapping pavement filled the night as a woman shuffled along the street with her arms wrapped around her torso. The starless night had a thin layer of clouds covering the sky. The usual city noises seemed muted, like someone had turned the world's volume down.

"Crap, shit. He's gonna kill me." She muttered to herself, her breath making steam in the air in front of her. Maka really regretted spending that extra thirty minutes re-applying her makeup with the help of Tsubaki since she had looked like a raccoon when she had attempted to do it herself. It was a stupid decision on her part. Maka never wore makeup, but she assumed that is was a fairly easy process. She was dead wrong.

How was she supposed to know that there was a certain technique used to put on eye shadow? Or that you had to find a foundation that matched your skin color? She was glad that putting on makeup was not a daily occurrence for her. Otherwise she would have been driven insane. All of the makeup used had made her face itchy, and putting on the eyeliner had made her eyes water. Defiantly glad it wasn't a daily occurrence.

She also regretted letting Liz choose her outfit. What was she wearing? The black cocktail dress hugged her body a little too snuggly to be comfortable. The thin, sheer fabric also did nothing to protect her from the crisp cool night air. She wrapped her arms around her body more tightly, and rubbed them, hoping to generate heat from the friction.

Maka Albarn was many things but she was not one for dressing up, or putting on makeup. And she had DEFINATLY never worn high heels in her life. The heels squeezed her toes to the point that she was positive that she would have blisters by the end of the night. She kept worrying about what would happen if she wasn't carful with where she stepped. One false move and she could break her ankles. After all the hours she had, had while Tsubaki and Liz played dress up with her, she had decided that high heels were more practical as torture devices. She couldn't get used to the feeling of walking on her toes, instead of on her heels like she was used to. She would have killed for the chance of just wearing what she normally wore but Liz and Tsubaki would have none of it. They insisted on her becoming their little doll to play and play with. She sat for hours while Liz and Tsubaki had gossiped and chose outfits for her. Well, mainly Liz gossiped. Tsubaki just listened for the most part.

She had put up with a lot of things that afternoon, but when Liz had tried to get her to wear lingerie she had put her foot down. There was no way she was going to do that. At least, not yet. It was only their first date, for god's sake! She wasn't some slut that had sex on the first date. Heck, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet!

The street was a little more deserted than she would have liked. She stayed on the street lamp lights like her mother (and father) had told her. Cutting across the shady part of town, just to arrive at the date ten instead of twenty minutes late was not one of her better plans.

_Well, I can always stab their eyes out with my keys. _She thought to herself, while pulling her house keys out of the little clutch she was holding and clenching her fist around them.

She subconsciously tightened her grip on the keys and struggled walked faster when some guys from across the street wolf whistled at her from outside a bar.

"Hey baby! Lemme buy you a drink!" One of them slurred, as he staggered across the street. She hardly glanced at him as she muttered in reply "No thanks."

"Aww, that's no way to treat a gentlemen. Here I was askin' nicely." He stumbled in front of her, effectively blocking her way.

"I'm not interested." Maka said with more force than she had meant too. She shoved him out of her way and kept walking.

"What a bitch." He said as she walked away. Maka hesitated for a second, and kept walking. She didn't care what that drunk thought. She had no time to worry about that. She was late to her first REAL date, and she knew he wasn't going to be so pleased. She wanted to run, but she was afraid she would break her ankles if she did, because of the ridiculous high heels she was forced to wear.

When the first blister of the night popped up, Maka had to slow down, because she was afraid that she was going to make it burst if she tried walking faster. "Why did you have to appear, damn you?" she said to her toe earning her a few weird looks. She grit her teeth and kept walking, telling herself to put one foot in front of the other over and over again. Eventually she arrived at her destination.

She stood in front of a very fancy restaurant. The kind of restaurant where you have to get a reservation months in advance, and where the amount of food is very small compared to how much it costs. It was the kind of restaurant that Maka pretended to hate, but secretly wanted to go to. Sticking out among all of the other dinning places, it attracted a very long line. However, for every two people it attracted, three left, probably deciding that the wait wasn't really worth it. When the doors would open, Maka would catch broken bits of piano playing. Anyone else would have probably said: _Oh my, whoever is playing the piano is really good,_ but the only thought running through Maka's mind was "_Soul can play so much better…"_

Across the street, there was a bar that had constant laughter coming from within. It wasn't attracting many people due to its poorly maintained look, however everyone inside looked like old friends, and that they were genuinely having fun. In contrast to the big and bright dining hall in front of her, where the people were too elegant and suave to laugh out loud like the folks across the street.

After taking in the scene in from of her she began to look around for her date with no success. There were so many people and she began to panic. Had he gotten sick of waiting for her? Had he stood her up?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sneaky pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and a familiar voice whispered in here ear:

"You know…it's not cool to keep your date waiting"

Maka jumped so hard she would have fallen if the strong pair of arms weren't restraining her. "Soul," She gasped "I'm so sorry, Tsubaki and Liz. They wouldn't let me go-"

"It's fine. I understand. I was just worried you were having second thought about going out with me." He replied in a nonchalant tone. Maka turned around after a brief pause and got her first look good look at him. He looked almost exactly the same as he always did. Same messy ghost white hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Same piercing red eyes that make you feel like he can see you very soul. And the same trademark, shit eating grin that he was always sporting. Except instead of wearing a headband, or jacket, he was wearing a suit. He was so carelessly handsome, it made Maka want to cry. How had he fallen for her, when there were so many other, prettier girls had practically begged him to go out with them? How had she gotten so lucky?

"Were you having second thoughts?" She asked hesitantly.

"Never" He replied without even pausing to think about it. He seemed so certain about it and it made Maka feel a surge of guilt when she realized that she probably wouldn't have shown up if not for Tsubaki and Liz. She had seriously considered not coming, not because she didn't want to go out with Soul, quite the opposite in fact, she had dreamed of it, but because she was afraid that he didn't even want to go. That it was probably some cruel joke set up by him and Black*Star. It wouldn't have been the first time she had been stood up by a guy. It was rare for someone to ask her out, and when she was asked out she would practically jump at the chance. She heard the romantic stories in the girls locker room, and ached to have her own stories to gush about to everyone else. However, usually she would wait all night at home. She would wait for her date to pick her up like a good girl. She would wait and wait until finally she would get fed up and text the guy. Then he would say something along the lines of: "Sorry, I forgot." That hurt more than anything else. The fact that they would forget about her. But Soul was there, always comforting her. He never said anything. He would just hug her and let her cry on his shoulder.

When she didn't immediately respond because she was lost in thought, Soul started to get worried. His grin seemed to slide off of his face into a look of nervousness. "Look, I know that partner-weapon relationships don't usually work out," he babbled, "and I know that you have you doubts about this being possible, especially since you saw firsthand how you're parents worked out but if you ever, feel like this isn't a good idea, we can break it off-"

Maka put her hand over Souls mouth to quiet him "Stop." She practically commanded. Soul stared at her wide eyed as she began to giggle and shake her head. "Why in the world would I say yes to you if I didn't want to go out with you?" Her body began to shake with laugher. She didn't know what was so funny, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "You are the biggest idiot I know, and that's saying something Soul. We know Black*Star."

Soul was suddenly the happiest man alive. His grin returning as he stepped back and held out his arm. "Will you do me the honor of walking you to dinner this evening Ms. Albarn?"

"What a gentleman," Maka said, smirking

* * *

**Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review and send feedback. It is much appreciated :)**

**Laura**


End file.
